


Stark men are made of Iron

by Reichenbachstag



Category: Doctor Strange - All Media Types, Invincible Iron Man - Fandom, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcoholism, Bipolar Disorder, Building Relationship, Comic Canon, Dead siblings, F/M, First Dates, First Times, Friends to Lovers, Grease the Movie, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Internalized Homophobia, Interview With The Vampire - Freeform, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Overworrying, Tony Stark Protection Squad, kind of mashed, movie canon, not beta read we die like vikings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-07-08 17:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reichenbachstag/pseuds/Reichenbachstag
Summary: Tony was never  allowed to really experience "youth" he could understand. After all his father had expectations.Rightfully so he was Howard Stark and who was he to not live up to these expectations?Even years after his fathers death who is he to put himself first? Now that he holds he so much more responsibility than he ever intended to.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So welcome to this fic! It explores Tony's past, sexuality and mental illness (and no this is not a "love can fix him" fic he will eventually get professional help).
> 
> And how he deals when he develops feelings for Stephen.
> 
> Takes place before Infinity War and before Civil war II.

He was barely nine years old when his father sent him off to boarding school.  
Tony did well.  
Most of the time at least, he still always got straight A's but sometimes he pretended to be sick to not have to go to class.  
On those days he couldn't do anything but lie in bed, only to study until late at night the next day. In his first year he'd once gotten a B- on his English exam and his father had told him over the phone that he couldn't come home over Easter, because apparently he needed more time to study.

Still he enjoyed his first few years there because if he did well enough they would let him come for the holidays.

In his second year of "high school" - as some of the others called it, as if it was a normal high school - he resented going home.  
But he knew no matter how bad he did Howard would still have him brought home. Tony didn't resent spending time with his family but the time he had to spend at StarkIndustries.

And when his father didn't show him the weapon factories Howard brought him to "business meetings" which were nothing but lavish galas at which his father showed him around like a rare animal.

Holidays also meant he got time together with his godmother Aunt Peggy. He loved talking to her but what he loved more was when she took him for "strolls".  
She'd drive around the country side together with him making up stories to where they'd been and then drop him off in town.  
His favorite spot was by far the old cinema always showing movies like "The Rocky Horror Picture Show" or "Grease".  
Movies of which he could recall seeing the posters but not being allowed to see them because according to Jarvis it was not what his parents deemed suitable for a little boy.

In the summer of 1987 when he was 15 years old Howard pulled him aside and told him that he'd better not get wrong ideas just because he hadn't enrolled in summer school this year.

"No fooling around with girls. I understand if you feel like you have to prove that you are a man but I cannot handle newspapers tearing my reputation apart because my son decided to have a 'summer fling'!"

"Of course not father. I was planning on improving the functionality of a car."

"I am not giving you one of mine to work on but I will see what I can do if you give me detailed plans."

That was one of the only things Howard Stark actively encouraged in his son. His interest in all things science.

Almost 25 years later Tony Stark was still as invested in science as he had been as a teenager.  
Maybe that was the reason why he had built a spaceship (well not technically "space") with a cheesy Apollo 11 design for an antigravity ride around the earth. Ever since then other teammates had made frequent use of it. Especially Romanov seemed keen on going into the atmosphere to the clouds.

"No body fluids on the seats.", he said when she had brought her Caveman of a boyfriend.  
"Don't worry Steve will clean up."  
"Rogers is coming with you? Why haven't you told me before?"

Natasha had only cockily grinned at him.  
"Would you have liked to join in? Or do you want to be alone with Steve?"  
Barnes buried his face in his hands.

Before Tony could reply anything Steve came running in apologizing for being late and he could let them go.  
It wasn't that he didn't see that Steve was attractive he just couldn't bear people being so blunt about it.  
He wondered how Natasha would react if he had even dared to imply that she was wanting to have sex with a woman.

Tony was pretty much okay. Ever since their first real mission as a team in 2005 he had gotten closer to the other Avengers than he had to anyone in years.  
Except maybe Pepper and Happy but they were married since two years now and that kind of secluded them from Tony.

And well Rhodey didn't count.  
Because come on what was he supposed to do without his college best friend.  
His number one wingman.

Who - very sadly - was currently away on a three month long family visit in Jamaica. To be honest Tony felt a sting of jealousy seing how eager Rhodes was to visit his mother's family.

Maybe it was boredom because his best friend wasn't around or his lacking desire to spent time around a larger group that had made him invite Stephen over.

Stephen who he actively considered a friend for around two years now.  
Not that they hadn't met before. 

But that seemed a lifetime ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also here's a timeline:
> 
> 1972 Tony's born
> 
> 1977 Stephen's born
> 
> 1989 Tony enrolls in College
> 
> 1992 Howard and Maria Stark are murdered under mysterious circumstances 
> 
> 2001 Events of the first Iron Man Movie
> 
> 2005 The Avengers form
> 
> 2006 Events of the Doctor Strange Movie
> 
> The "present" events are mostly taking place in 2016 or 2017 as the two are getting together before being tested in infinity war


	2. Chapter 2

"So you can dress like a normal human being.", Stark remarked raising an eyebrow a smirk on his face.

"If you're gonna sass me I'm leaving. Besides stop grinning you look like a dork.", he shot back at the other.

"Way to start the evening Strange. Peace?"

The shorter man held his hand out to him only to actively pull Stephen inside the first floor of his private flat in what had been formerly Starktower.

Stephen knew Tony liked spending time here because he was closer to his work and the people he was supposed to protect than in his penthouse.

"You wanna drink anything?"  
"Sure. Uh water would be nice."

Tony frowned.  
"Oh come on don't be a spoilsport."  
"I'm not I can't digest human food any longer, I thought I told you."

"But what about beverage's? You always have tea!"

"Tea is leafwater after all."

"Wow you've got to be the first tea drinker to admit that."

Stephen chuckled as Tony poured him a glass of water and got a whiskey on the rocks for himself.

"So what do you wanna watch? I mean you just suggested movie night in your text."

The question caught Stephen by surprise and he simply blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.  
"Interview with the Vampire! I mean if you're up for that kinda thing."

"Ouuuh our sorcerer is into Vampire movies.", Tony wiggled his eyebrows and downed his whiskey without a motion on his face.  
"I liked the books!"  
"Suuuuure! Just admit that you want to see young blond Tom Cruise."

"Maybe that too but I really read the books!", Stephen raised his arms.

"Sure if you are so desperate to see Tom Cruise sucking Brad Pitt."

"I hate you!"

Six minutes later they were sitting or rather halfway lying on Tony's couch the opening credits rolling on the gigantic flatscreen TV.

Tony was eating an ungodly amount of Caramel Popcorn and apologizing for being loud when he was actually the most quiet popcorn eater Stephen had ever had the misfortune of meeting.

They could probably both lie flat on the couch without even touching but Stephen insists on sitting about half foot away from Tony.

"If it's giving you the best Stark Cinema experience."  
"It is."

Only thirty minutes in Tony starts yawning. Stephen pretends not to see the dark circles under his reddened eyes or the stubble on the usually clean shaven cheeks above the goatee.

"Does Tom Cruise sucking Brad Pitt bore you already?"

Tony seems startled by the suggestion he might not be liking what his guest picked out.  
"I'm terribly sorry! I just felt really energetic the past few days. And that since a long time... My head was basically bursting with ideas I had to write it down and then write it out as an actual program. And I might've even been so excited I FaceTimed Elon Musk about it for ten whole hours." 

"How much sleep did you get?"

"Eight hours! I'm sorry! For real."

Stephen simply raised his eyebrows. 

"Okay I admit that was three days ago but you took time out your busy schedule for movie night with me so can we please just focus on the movie?"

Ten minutes later his eyes flutter shut head cocked back all the way, whilst Stephen lies on his back his head propped up on pillow.

Tony jerks awake again only to slump against Stephen's pulled up legs.

His pulled legs which the sorcerer willingly spreads so Tony is now slumped against his abdomen.  
He grabs the man beneath his arms and pulls him up,so the snoring Tony Stark is resting on his chest while he continues watching the movie.

Stephen just quietly tells J.A.R.V.I.S to pick the movie Tony's watched before this evening. 

It's a documentary about the use of Stark Weapons in World War II.  
Not exactly what he expected.  
The loud bang of a handgrenate makes Tony jerk awake.  
He props himself up on his hands searching for the source of noise, sees the TV and then remembers where he is.  
What he's doing. Who he's supposed to be doing it with.  
His eyes seemingly glued to Stephen beneath him, wide and full of fear.  
Until embarrassment flushes on his face.

"Uh Strange..."  
"Shut up!"

Stephen grabs the back of Tony's head and pulls him back onto his chest, his brows furrowing as he is searching for a way to turn of the TV without asking J.A.R.V.I.S.  
He eventually just uses telekinesis to pull out some wires on the inside.

Tony's body is seemingly so tired that within a minute of silence he has fallen asleep again. Despite seeming somewhat terrified at the thought of sleeping on Stephen.  
He lets himself drift away in a semisleeping trance.

When wakes up Tony is gone.  
Stephen rubs his temples, fuck he moved too fast and scared Tony off.  
He finds him in the kitchen seemingly preparing and Irish Coffee for himself.

Caffeine, Sugar, Alcohol it must seem like heaven after a shock.

"Tony."  
The man jumps at his name out of Stephen's mouth as if he's expecting a hit.

There he is again looking slightly disarranged but still menacing as hell.  
And stupidly attractive.  
Tony takes a sip of his Irish Coffee before replying.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry if I startled you. I didn't mean to.", he seems earnest.

"It's actually no big deal Banner sleeps on me all the time when we get back from missions, so I get that you wanted to lean your chest to a poor tired man.", it's what he wants to believe. It's what he needs it to be.  
"That is only partially true."

Tony swallows another mouthful of coffee.

"I have to be honest with you I would like to try going out with you.", even Strange seems insecure.  
"So you... like me?", Tony asks weakly.

It is perfectly normal to have conversations like this in his own home where no one can here them.

He feels like he's been kicked in the stomach and starts sweating.  
God he must seem so pathetic.  
Poor Tony Stark with his lack of selfcontrol and fear of answering a confession.

His throat is dry and he's choking on spit.

His hands are on Stephen's shoulders pushing him out of kitchen. 

His voice is trembling instead of shouting(like it should be) as he tells Stephen to leave.

And only after he left after what seems hours Tony can breathe again.  
Now he feels bad.  
Sends a text to Stephen and immediately regrets it. 

He spends the next to days wondering through New York from party to party, bar to bar.  
He doesn't really care about anything right now only comes home to pass out in his bed wake up and feel empty.

After the two days he's got a hold on himself again. Doing proper business again. And dares check his phone for a reply from Stephen.


	3. Chapter 3

Stephen hasn’t replied.  
Why should he? 

Tony has fucked up - again.  
And then it hits him, he can’t move anymore.  
Is stuck in bed, suffocating on his own thoughts.  
Pepper takes a glance at him and suddenly Tony Stark has caught the flu - the press speculates about a woman.

„You want me to call him?“  
He’s not 100% sure it’s Stephen who she means.  
Eventually he succumbs to reading the book Pepper gives him, takes the showers she kicks him out of bed for.

And he messages Jarvis.  
Jarvis.  
Who’s always been there.  
Who wants to pack his bags and come to New York instantly.  
Who won’t listen to a no until he hasn’t heard Tony’s voice.  
But Tony can’t make that phonecall.

And there Jarvis is.  
In his penthouse.  
At his dinner table.

„I’m ok Jarvis.“, he croaks.  
„How’s life in Lemmingway?“

„Liverpool.“  
Ah, it’s a familiar scene.

About three weeks after the terribly failed movie night he’s in a weird mood, incredibly tired and passive aggressive.   
Jarvis and him have talked it through.  
The coping and Stephen.

And now Pepper is the first one to notice.  
„Tony? Are you on meds again?“  
„It’s the third day I have an excuse to not go to MET gala tonight!“  
„You know Elon expects you there? But fine Mister Stark is off the hook the next five days.“  
He sighs softly.  
„It’s a new one I don’t know how long I’ll take to adjust.“

It only takes about seven days to do so.  
He messages Mr Musk about some virus and gets heartfelt condolences.

Jarvis animates him to spend more time in his workshop keeping himself busy and then picking him up early.   
There’s been a night or two where Tony his so he could keep on work.

And then exactly 27 days after that terrible outcome of their movienight, he’s waiting in front of the Kamar-Taj questioning his sanity.  
Coming here and leaving Stephen a message on short notice was probably a bad idea.  
But it’s Stephen himself who opens the door eying him curiously but in no way rejecting.

„So what to what do I owe the pleasure?“, he leans against the large wooden door in perfect balance.  
„Uh, you... you asked me on a date right?“, Tony replies scratching the back of his head.  
Stephen smiles softly.

„To be honest I’d given up hope that I would ever get to talk to you in person.  
I could not bear J.A.R.V.I.S. telling me you have an opening in 33 years 5months 2days at 4:42.“, and that melodramatic tone just coaxes the tension out of Tony who promptly feels like falling to the floor.

This is his friend Stephen Strange after all.   
Stephen who trusted him when he lost his powers, Stephen who he took up to the stars to search for the other sorcerers supreme.

Stephen.

„Come on in!“

**Author's Note:**

> As for the appearance of the characters I'll mostly stick to the comiccanon except for little things here and there to avoid same face syndrome(because let's be honest every white marvel man has black hair, blue eyes and is like 6')


End file.
